


Gasping

by vat7k



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: Varian got up and walked over to Hugo with concern. "Babe, is something wrong?"Hugo sighed. "Look, Goggles, we need to talk."
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Gasping

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one of my shorter dribbles but my paranoia has been driving me up the wall so I wrote this to help.
> 
> also I didn't proof read.

Varian looked up from his position at his desk as he heard his door close. He met gazes with his boyfriend, Hugo and smiled. "Oh, Hugo! Hi!" 

Hugo only looked back with an expressionless face but didn't say anything.

Varian got up and walked over to Hugo with concern. "Babe, is something wrong?"

Hugo sighed. "Look, Goggles, we need to talk."

Varian's heart sank. Shit shit shit shit. He probably did something wrong; he always does something wrong. "Oh. Okay…" he waited for Hugo to continue.

The blond looked away for a brief moment. "I can't do this…"

Varian tilted his head in confusion. At best this was a stupid prank but at worst… Hugo could be talking about his own life here. A million thoughts raced through Varian's mind as he asked, "What? Can't do what?"

Hugo just blinked. "Us. I can't keep doing this relationship."

Oh. Oh. Varian looked at the man desperately. "Wh- huh? Why not? I-I thought everything was going fine? What's changed? Did I do something?"

"You're just too much of a drag. All you do is complain and it's like I always have to comfort you. You're always depressed and it's too hard to deal with. I can't stand to be around you anymore."

Varian tried to blinked back the tears that had started forming. He had never thought Hugo of all people would say that. "I-I'm sorry! It's my fault! I can be better, I can change, I promise! I'll be better, just don't leave me, please." His voice broke.

Hugo simply shook his head. "No, V. You can't save this."

Varian collapsed to his knees, shaking. "Please, please, please, please." He pleaded. "Don't leave me. I'm sorry. It's my fault, it always is. Please don't leave me."

Hugo shook his head again. "No. I gotta go."

Varian's hands shot out and latched onto the front of Hugo's pant legs. Anything, just anything to get him to stay. "No, please!"

"I have to go, let go." Hugo stared down at the sobbing figure before him.

Varian shook his head. "No…"

"Seriously, let go."

"I can't!"

"Varian, I'm being serious, let go."

Varian shuddered as he sobbed. "No, please."

"I said, let go!" Hugo shouted, pulled his leg back, and swung directly into Varian’s ribs.

Varian, shocked, let go and immediately clutched his side. He looked up to Hugo with the most pained expression he could muster. It hadn't hurt, not really, but he had never expected Hugo, kind, loving, patient, trusting, Hugo to hurt him, ever. He couldn't believe it. Hugo really didn't love him anymore. He looked to the ground and squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to sob.

Hugo only shook his head in brief disappointment before turning to leave. "See ya." Was all he said before he left. 

____________

Varian awoke with a jolt and heavy breathing. He looked to the man sleeping beside him. Yup, still there. Hugo didn't leave. 

The alchemist sighed and tried to calm himself. What a rotten dream…

Eventually, he decided to lay back down and go back to sleep. His movements awoke Hugo and the man stared at him, lovingly. "What's wrong blue jay?"

Varian just smiled. "Nothing. Just couldn't sleep, yknow?"

Hugo nodded and wrapped an arm around him, allowing Varian to snuggled his face comfortably into his chest. "I love you."

Varian sighed.

"I know."


End file.
